Black veil
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: A death in the OrganaSolo family, starts a little over an hour before the funeral. A story about how the family copes, and how their friends come through


   A black veil fell over her face. A whimper came from her children's room. Leia went as quickly as she could, picking up the black lace-filled dress as she ran. It wouldn't do for her to trip and fall on her face. When she got to the children's room she saw faces splotchy from crying. Her heart constricted, she had hoped that her children would be spared this, the grief of losing a loved one so early. 

                Leia picked up on a force thought Jaina sent towards Jacen. "Told you to be quiet."

                "Didn't mean to be loud." Jacen answered. 

                "It is okay."  Leia said aloud. "We all miss him."

                Jacen, who had been trying to hide his tears, sobbed aloud at that. Jaina also started to cry. 

       Leia held the twins. 

           A noise in the hall caught her attention and she went outside to see Han consoling the wailing Anakin who had started a tantrum. 

         She picked up the still sniffling Anakin. "There there. There there." She said, rocking the four-year old. 

                "Not fair!" He wailed.

 "I know." She thought. "I feel it too. I feel like yelling aloud and screaming."

                "He can't leave." Anakin said. "Lukie no go." 

               Han slipped into the twins' room. Leia felt Anakin's little fists pound at her. She let them. She knew he needed an outlet. 

                Anakin finally fell into a tumultuous sleep. Leia came into her children's room to lie him down. She saw Han smoothing the hair of Jacen and Jaina. "How are you holding up?" Han asked, once she had put Anakin on the bed. 

                "I still can't believe he is gone." She admitted. "I keep expecting him to walk through that door telling us that we gave up on him too soon."

                "We have his b-body."  Han said, knowing holding false hope was bad. Yet the words left a sour taste in his mouth.

                "I-I know." Leia said. Suddenly the tears overpowered her. She sobbed into Han's shoulder, not noticing his tears in her own pain. 

              Chewie came in, crooning. He held Han, so Han could cry, as Han held Leia. Threepio came in twenty minutes later. "Captain." He said, hesitantly.

                "Thank you, Threepio." Han said, wiping his tears, not wanting C-3PO to see them.

                "Leia, the funeral is in an hour." Han said.

               "Threepio, will you and Artoo bring the children as they awaken. They need to be there so if they don't awaken in-"

                "What is left of the Organa-Solo family will go in together." Leia said. "We can carry the children. At least right now there are three adults left."

                "Okay, Threepio call the hovercar please. We will leave in 15 minutes. We would never be forgiven if we got late to the funeral."

              The Organa-Solo family, including Lando, Chewie, C-3PO, and R2-D2 as close family friends  walked in procession. The mourning colors made a striking impact. They took their places around the place that would serve as the funeral pyre.

                "We are here for the sad occasion of the funeral of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker." Mon Mothma announced. "We are here to honor his life and death. May I issue a warning  to everyone present and watching. This is a somber event. Skywalker was a Republican and Rebellion hero, but that doesn't mean  that we can pester his family nor can we release wild theories. Absolutely no politicking should be done of this event. We must respect the privacy of Master Skywalker's family at this difficult time." Mon Mothma paused. Then took on her role as officiator. "Love." She said, holding up a flower. "From us." Each person wrapped the flower in a piece of their hair. "Peace." They kissed the flower. 

            Han looked around at the colors of the flowers. Then he watched as Wedge and students from the Academy carried what was left of Luke's body in, ushering in the funeral. People lined up to pay respect to the Hero of the Rebellion, and Jedi Master. In increasing order of 'closeness'. Kyp, who was 7th to last, came forward. "You taught me everything, Master Skywalker. You trusted me and took me back when no one else would've. I  hurt you many times, yet you still loved me. You still cared. Thank you for that." Kyp's voice broke.  Then he finished with a Jedi prayer" Forever in peace. Forever safe and happy. Forever remembered. Peace, Master Skywalker, Peace. Yaad hamesha aayegi. Jo sikhaya bhoolenge nahin." Kyp put the silk cover and flower on his body and left.

Then it was Jan Dadonna, the commander who had given Luke command at the Death Star for whom Luke could do no wrong, and then it was Lando's turn, then Chewie's, then Leia watched, as Han first took the twins, then Anakin to pay their last respects to their Uncle. As it was Han's turn Leia got nervous, for she was next. "Hey, Kid. Yes, kid, you didn't think I would stop calling you that simply 'cause you were dead, now did you."  He wiped his face. "You know how hard this is going to be for me, but I owe you this and we both know that. You are an awesome person, Luke. You are, were, and I am sure you always will be. The thing that called me back at the First Death Star was the look on your face as I told you I was leaving, that look of betrayal. You trusted me, and I hope I fulfilled that trust and didn't let you down. I told you time and time again to get street smart. To stop trusting people. I told you that some people just can't be trusted, you would nod yet not believe me. That is what made Luke special. His trust in the fundamental goodness of people.. His trust in people. Many of you mourn the loss of such a good person. Well keep his legacy alive. It will be hard, but we must do it. I know his spirit is with us." Han ran a hand over his eyes, trying to hide his tears. He ended with a Corellian prayer. "A'la bein P'e'a'ce. L've h'remenalent. Kaarenka, Luke." Han put a red colored silk cover on Luke's body. 

 Han helped Leia come to the podium, (as he had been doing the entire day, her legs still weren't working all that properly). "I-I don't know what to say."  Leia admitted. "I have been making speeches since I was twelve, yet today I don't know what to say. Luke was such a wonderful person, and so important to me, that I could go on for hours and hours. He has been robbed from us all, especially my family. Luke and I were separated at birth, yet we knew right as we met that we had a connection. He barged into my cell, knowing nothing beyond the fact that I needed help. He didn't care about the details, all he cared about was that I was a good person rebelling against an evil, and I needed help. He has done that over and over again.  Bespin, Endor, Hoth, Bakura just four examples. He didn' t do any of this for personal gain, nor for fame. He did it because he had a love for people. He truly cared. This can be said for very few people. 

"He also had this commitment to people. As his sister it annoyed me countless times. The times I heard 'Sorry I couldn't make it to the family dinner, one of my students didn't understand a 4-5-4 drill,'   'Sorry, Lei, I couldn't make it to the state dinner a pirate attacked a nearby system and they needed my help.' 'Luke, wasn't security there. The ambassador was expecting you.' 'But Lei, they had someone's life savings onboard.'" Leia had to pause. "Sorry Leia, I know we said this was going to be a no-work vacating,   but Kyp can't figure out the Krystylizer.'"

"In his love and commitment to people he put their life above his own. He completely disregarded his life. This belief lead to his death. Don't fool yourself. He could've saved himself, Admiral Ackbar had just asked him to fight the Star Destroyers. Luke had destroyed them hours before. He could've left, but he knew that the threat wasn't gone. When the Imperials took prisoners, the Republic told him and all the pilots to stay put. We were sending in commandos. Luke didn't know any of the hostages. Yet he dived in, it was there that he was very severely wounded. A piece of debris pierced his chest.  No one would've faulted him for leaving, or just lying down, here, if not after the space battle. Yet when Luke saw a charge hitting the Palace, and partially collapsing it, he came and with his bare hands, wounded, lifted debris. He saved my life there, as I was trapped in the rubble, along with the lives of countless others. Then when the next charge came, he was in the process of handing councilor aide, M'leya from Bothawui to medics. He didn't know her.  He didn't know her title. He knew it was either him or her.  He chose her."

 She had to pause again. "It was the death he deserved, an honorable death. It doesn't make it easier for me, however. Nor for the rest of my family, or his friends. Or the many well-wishers he has around the galaxy.  He touched everyone he came into contact with. His light enveloped us all. Luke I love you. We all love you."  
                Leia waited until she was back by the pyre before breaking out into tears. Leia and he lit the Pyre. As was Jedi custom they all stood quietly watching as the Pyre burnt.

Yet Anakin couldn't stay quiet. "LUKIE!!" He yelled, running to the pyre. 

Han and Leia grabbed him.  They held him.  The pyre burnt half an hour later. "Just half an hour to stamp out such a wonderful life." Leia thought, not realizing that that would be the headline the next day on 2 periodicals. The guests left condolence cards at the second highest altar as they left the family and the closest friends alone for a bit.

Leia and Han broke down as people left. Chewie held the family. "Han, I can't do it." Leia gasped. 

"We will do it together." 

Their attention was brought back to the children by Anakin throwing a tantrum. Han picked him up as Leia headed for the twins. She couldn't think of anything to say to them so she just hugged them tightly. A few minutes later Jacen asked, "Momma."

 "Yes, honey."

"Do- do you think Uncle Luke is watching?"

"Definitely." Leia said. "He is watching us right now, and he will always watch over us." 

That information seemed to give both twins a little solace. Leia rubbed their cheeks. Now came the even harder part, the dinner. The funeral had been more or less open. The guests they had especially wanted had reserved seats, for everyone else it was on a first come first served basis, and it was being covered live. This was why Mon Mothma's warning about politicking had been valid. The dinner was going to be more private. It was by invitation only, and the holo reporters weren't allowed cameras (Lando would be taking pictures, and their stories were subject to editing by the inner council (all of which was invited). Leia and Han had wanted a private funeral, but the Republic had clamored for a chance to see the funeral, so they had reached this compromise. "Han, is my make-up running?"

"People will understand."

"This isn't for people, this is for Luke."

C-3PO brought Leia her make-up. She touched it up. "Let's go to the hall." Han said. 

He brought a remote controlled repulsorlift chair. "Han." Leia protested. 

"Leia, you don't want to pass out at Luke's funeral. You want to be at your best."

Leia sat down, and they left. They were there first. Even without the force Han could tell that Leia was, understandably, on the verge of loosing it. So he made sure to keep a hold onto her hand. The guests started coming in.  Every guest brought food, even the children. It was symbolic of each guest giving the family sustenance. "Thank you all." Han said, once all the guests had put the food down. "Your support means a lot to us."

Dinner was to be a time of sharing stories about Luke. "Han, remember when Zev got himself stuck in the women's refresher." Wedge said.

Han laughed out loud. "On a dare Zev went to the women's refresher to hang a camera. But he didn't know that they had just painted it, and he got stuck." He explained for the people who didn't know the story. "But none of the Rogues dared to go check up on him, because all the available Rogues were males and the rules were strict, any male who got caught in a female refresher…. Luke came off duty 4 standard hours later, when he heard the story he rolled his eyes, but without stopping he ran and unstuck Zev." 

Leia smiled, teary-eyed. "Remember the time Luke saw rain for the first time." Someone else asked.

Everyone, who had been there, rolled their eyes. "It was on Yavin, and it was pouring. He stood their, staring at it fascinated. Chewie got so irritated he picked Luke up and carried him on his shoulder."  Someone said.

"Then he had a cold for the next week." Leia said. 

Han then noticed that Leia hadn't touched any of her food. "Leia eat something." Han whispered to her.

  "No."

Han sighed, he had to think of a way to get her to eat. "The kids are watching you, be a good role model."

The ploy worked and Leia ate a few bites. Han noted that after their mother had eaten a bit the kids did as well, _so maybe it wasn't all a ploy. _Han thought. 

They did this into the night, it was very therapeutic. Then, after exchanging hugs with one another, the families departed.  

No one said anything until they got home, it was very late so they put the kids to bed. For once they went down without a fuss. "Han, I feel like I have a big gaping hole on my inside. I don-don't think I am going to make it." Leia said. "You-you take care of the kids-"

   Han didn't let Leia continue. He grabbed her. "You-will-be okay, you hear me. There are so many people around who care, and who love you. Just grab onto one of us when the going gets hard. That's what Luke would want."

"I know." Leia gave Han a ghost of a smile. "But you have only yourself to blame when my nails leave trenches in your arm."

Han laughed, relieved; _if she could laugh, and smile that meant that she was on the road to healing_. "I love you."

                "I love you too."

                The next day was hard on the Organa-Solo family. Leia just couldn't get out of bed, Han got out of bed but he was completely numb. About half an hour after he woke up he stormed out of the apartment. Anakin kept crying "Lukie!" Jacen and Jaina took care of him as best they could in their own grief. "Oh dear, oh dear." C-3PO said surveying the scene, his circuits overheating slightly. He had no idea what to do.

                Luckily, at 1000 hours Lando called. "C-3PO, where are Han and Leia?"

                "Mistress Leia is still in bed, I don't know where Captain Solo is, I haven't seen him since he woke up."

                "What are the kids doing home?" Lando asked, catching sight of them. 

                C-3PO couldn't answer.

                Lando assessed the situation quickly. "I am coming."

                Over the comm. Link C-3PO could hear the ruffling of Lando putting on his cape and locking his apartment. "Have the kids eaten anything."

                "No, they keep insisting they are not hungry."

                "Leia?" 

                "No."

                Lando arrived soon. "Okay, C-3PO can you brew some hot chocolate." 

             Then he went to see the children. He picked up Anakin. "Uncle Lando?" Anakin asked, snuffling. 

         "Yes, little one." 

         He rocked Anakin to relax him. "Jacen, Jaina, get ready for school."

                "School?!?!" They chorused

         "Yes, it will get your mind off of things, and the less you brood on what happened the less it will affect you." 

         They didn't object too much, telling Lando that they wanted the change as well. "Eat something." Lando said.

                The twins shook their head. "We-we are not hungry."

                "Eat something." Lando insisted gently. 

              He had put together a plate of assorted junky, yet substantial foods. They each reluctantly took a bit. (Anakin had fallen asleep.) "When does your school start?"

                "It started an hour ago." 

                "Let's rush then." 

               "C-3PO, please make sure if Anakin wakes up you call me immediately." Lando said. 

                He checked on Leia, and found she had fallen asleep. He closed the door gently.

                Lando took them to the hovercar, shielding them from the holo reporters. "I am going to talk to your teachers." Lando explained to the twins. "No holo reporter should come near either of you. If either of you feels the need to come home, feel free to call me, okay?"

                They led Lando to the class they were supposed to be in. "Please excuse their tardiness." Lando said.

                "Yes, due to the circumstances…" The teacher said. 

                "Also, whenever you have a moment, may I have a few words."

                "Read pages A-F, Jacen, Jaina, we are reading The Sullustuan Soul.." She instructed them then stepped out.

                "They were extremely distraught, I brought them to school hoping the change of scenery would help."  Lando said.

Yes, understandably."

"Let me cut to the chase under no circumstances are any holo reporters to be allowed near the twins. "

"Of course, that has been school policy."

"Also, for their emotional well-being, could you see if the talk about Luke can be kept between none to minimum, which means maybe some supervision of what other children are saying to them"

  "Of course." She put up her hand as Lando began to speak again. "And of course the special privilege of calling home when they feel like it, and excusing some behavioral problems."

  Lando bowed. "I will be going then."

  He waved farewell to the twins and headed back. Leia was up when he returned. "Eat something." Lando insisted.

  "I-I don't feel like it."

  "For the children, Leia. They need you. Han needs you." Lando said.

Leia ate a few bites. She smiled slightly at Lando. 'Thanks for playing nursemaid."

  "I wish I didn't have to." Lando said, solemnly. "Leia, please remember to live. Life must go on. That's what Luke would want." 

  He sat by her until she finished eating. He started cleaning the apartment a bit, giving C-3PO instructions on what to cook. 

     He took a holo vid and watched it, giving Han a little more time before Lando went to go get him. He also wanted to wait until C-3PO was free to watch Anakin. 

When C-3PO was finished cooking Lando told him to watch Anakin. He left to go find Han… Lando knew where Han would be. Sure enough, Han was sitting against the Falcon.  "Hey." Han said.

"Don't say anything." Han said, before Lando could say anything. "It hurts, Lando. I miss the kid SO MUCH."

"You can't stop living though-"

  "-and I should be strong for Leia and the kids. That's why I left. I didn't want them to see me losing it."

  "You can lean on each other. Neither of you needs to always be the strong one. You survived when Bria left, you survived when Jarik died. You can survive this, you just can't run."

 Lando sat down to give Han time to process it all. A bit later Han sighed. "You are right." Han said. "Let's go."

  Lando supported Han and they went back. Lando was proud of what he saw. Leia was helping Anakin make a wreath. "For Uncle Luke's picture." Anakin explained. 

Leia gave Lando a watery smile. She hugged Han. 

Han sat down and helped Anakin with the wreath and Lando watched. 

_They are strong and resilient, they will be fine._ Lando thought. 

Still, for the next few weeks Lando kept coming in and checking on them, some days were better then others. Leia and Han had begun to cope, but the kids were still… At the end of the few weeks Jacen and Jaina came home from school upset. 

"People are going to forget Uncle Luke." Jacen said.

Lando was in a quandary, he didn't want to be patronizing, yet he wanted to say something. Then an idea came to Lando. _Something good came from watching a lot of holo vids. _"Why don't you make it your project to do something so the galaxy can't forget Luke."

This project fired up the twins and Anakin. "Thanks, Lando." Leia said. "That should give them something to concentrate on other then their grief." 

A week later Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin came into the living room and announced. "We have an idea. Thank you Uncle Lando for giving us the idea of a project. Thank you for helping us be happy again."

  Lando hugged the twins. "It was my pleasure." 

Leia cleared her throat. "Han and I want to include ourselves in that thank you. You really helped us when we couldn't help ourselves."

"What are friends for?" Lando asked, hugging the entire family.

                 _Epilogue._

Every year on the anniversary of Luke's death the Organa-Solo family came together and lit a candle.  Han and Leia though that the kids had forgotten about the project when even two and a half years later they didn't see anything. But were they surprised… on the third anniversary of Luke's death the children announced they had finally saved enough money for their project. The children had saved half of their allowances for 3 years straight and built a waterfall to put in the center of Coruscant Park in remembrance of Luke. The waterfall was going to be called the Skywalker fountain. They had even saved enough money for a plaque. 

                They had done their research, they had talked to the caretaker, and gotten a prime spot in the middle of the park. Han and Leia were so touched that they sponsored a bench in front of the fountain.

                The fountain and bench would be 'unveiled' on the 4th anniversary (that was the 'big one' in the Republic.)

                That morning the Organa-Solos were shocked by seeing the number of people who showed up. "I am truly touched by the number of people here." Leia said, giving her speech. "The idea for this fountain had come up when Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had said they didn't want anyone to forget their Uncle. And today so many of us are gathered to pay respects to Luke. Showing that they chose the right thing to commemorate their Uncle. I want to tell you all, that only the caretaker, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, the person who made the fountain, and some of his staff have any idea what this fountain looks like. Only the kids know what the plaque says since they made that themselves "

                      The rest of the family lifted the veil. Leia read the plaque in as steady of a voice as she could. "This fountain is in memory of our beloved Luke Skywalker. As you watch the water spin and twirl in different colors, we hope you will see him in it. He loved water; to him water was one of the greatest miracles in the galaxy. He treasured it. Just like he treasured life and love. We hope the fountain will see a lot of love to make the person it represents proud. We hope the water will inspire you to carry on the work of this great man, the work of spreading love, freedom, and justice. We leave you with Uncle Luke's favorite saying. DO OR DO NOT, THERE IS NO TRY."

                   Leia had to pause to let the tears drip. The applause rang out from all corners. "DO OR DO NOT THERE IS NO TRY. "

                Then Leia read the last line. "May the force be with you.  Missing you always, Uncle Luke, your niece and nephews." 

                 The rest of the family unveiled the bench. "This is so you can have a place to watch the fountain. The plaque reads. 'In loving memory of Luke Skywalker, a man who loved everyone, no matter what they did.'" 

           "Honor Luke. Honor his sacrifice by carrying on his work, I hope the fountain and bench remind you of this."

            Kyp raised his hand. "The Jedi students are erected a replica of this, a tad smaller so that this remains the original, on Yavin. We are collecting funds so that a replica of this, down to the plaques can be erected on every planet."

             Leia smiled, yes, Luke would be remembered. 


End file.
